fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyler
Skyler is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Skyler has light-tone skin and short burgundy hair. She wears steam-punk-style clothing; an off-white dress with gold buttons and a dark red tie held by a gold buckle, worn with a brown and black-stripped bodice held with a red belt with gold buckle. She also wears black shoes with dark red laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with a classic-style black hat with a white ribbon, black cuffs with gold buckles, and gold glasses. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *6 Honey Mustard Strips (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *1st Cupcake: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holiday) **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (3 Cherries on other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) **Cherry **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *2 Cloudberries, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Radiatori in other holidays) *Beefy Bolognese *Lucky Dust (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chai Tea Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Blondie, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Mint Cream (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle (Carmel in other holidays) **Lucky Sevens (none in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Calypso Tofu Skewers (left) *6 Honey Mustard Hog Wings (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese slices (left) *6 Sausage slices (left) *6 Prosciutto slices (right) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Havarti Cheese *Ketchup *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Mushrooms *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner C * Green Emerald Cake (Chocolate in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla in other holiday) ** Shaved Coconut ** Chocolate Coin (Cherry in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cloudberry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Sunglow Frosting ** Mint Shavings (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Chocolate Coin (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner C * Green Emerald Cake (??? in other holidays) Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Irish Cream Drizzle (??? in other holidays) * Shaved Coconuts * Chocolate Coin (??? in other holidays) * Chocolate Coin (??? in other holidays) * Chocolate Coin (??? in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Mint Shavings (??? in other holidays) * Shamrock (??? in other holidays) * Cherry * Shamrock (??? in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust (Traditional Crust in other holidays) * Toffee Filling * Celtic Knot Crust (Streusel Topping in other holidays) * Pistachios (All Over) * 6 Chocolate Coins (Inner Ring) (None in other holidays) * 6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Ranks Required to Unlock Her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 18 Unlocked Ingredients With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lucky Dust. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Sasha in the second round of the Mango division, but she earned enough votes to get 3rd place, along with Gremmie. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *Her outfit is similar to steampunk styles. * She and Xolo are only Wingeria debutants who do not have Flipdeck bios. Order Tickets Skyler-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Cup.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria regular order Skyler wingeria.png|Skyler's Wingeria HD order Skyler's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Skyler's Cheeseria Order Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas Skyler cupcakeria HD.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy Day skylersorder.png|Skyler's Bakeria Order Gallery skyler1.PNG skyler playing game machine.png|Skyler on a game machine Skylerperfect.png|Perfect score on Skyler! Skyler outside of wingeria.png kenji and skyler.png|Skyler and Kenji watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium pinch and skyler.png|Skyler and Pinch watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium skyler perfect order.png|Skyler's perfect order Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler.png|That's better! Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 4.png Skyler's pleasedom.PNG|The cake batter is wrong! The cooking time is wrong! The frosting is wrong! This is all wrong! Skyler in Papa's Pastaria.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler get perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.16.29.png|Skyler not happy with donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png|Skyler is not pleased with her order in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Skyler plays Cactus McCoy Skyler - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Skyler Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Skyler art.png Skyler RoS.png|A Remants of Skystone version of Skyler. Skyler pony.png|Pony Skyler. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Skyler.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. BoredSkyler.png pixel skyler new.png|Made by LavenderSunset Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Skyler win_zpsd4retjgf.png|Made on Recolor.me SkylerChibiMaker.jpg|Skyler chibi maker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:S Characters